1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to a novel 5-fluorouridine derivative and a process for preparing the same. The novel 5-fluorouridine derivative can be used as an intermediate in the preparation of a 5-fluoro-2'-deoxyuridine derivative which is useful as an anticancer agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The 5-fluoro-2'-deoxyuridine derivative may be prepared according to following reaction scheme: ##STR2## (cf. Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 50, 2197 (1977)).
In the above conventional method, since the solubility of uridine in acetic acid is small, productivity per unit volume of reactant is low. Further, it is difficult to separate the compound obtained by the reaction with triethylamine after the fluorination from triethylamine acetate by a simple separation manner such as washing with water. Therefore, the purity of the final product is poor.